onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Squid Ink
*Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold/Weaver † *Ursula |usedby = The Blue Fairy *Cinderella *Emma Swan *Hook *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Neal Cassidy † *Rumplestiltskin/Weaver |usedon = Bars of Rumplestiltskin's cell *The Black Fairy † *Emma Swan *Parchment *Peter Pan † *Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold † *Rumplestiltskin (Wish Realm) † |usedfor = Magical paralysis Memory trigger Disintegration |firstappearance = The Price of Gold |latestappearance = Homecoming |type = Ink from a rare species of squid}} Squid Ink is a magical substance featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the first season. History After luring in the Black Fairy, Rumplestiltskin uses squid ink to paralyze her as he questions her about why she abandoned him. The Black Fairy, at first, is shocked to learn he is the son she left behind, but then, she laughs at him and callously admits she chose power over love. When the ink's power wears off, she holds Rumplestiltskin's neck in a vice grip and mocks him for not having enough time to ask more questions. Learning of Ursula's simple wish to sing at Glowerhaven, Hook, moved by her desire to bring others happiness with her voice, agrees to take her there. Not willing to let his daughter leave, Poseidon offers Hook squid ink for immobilizing his hated nemesis, Rumplestiltskin, if he absorbs Ursula's singing voice into an enchanted shell. Instead, Hook reveals the deal to Ursula, and she helps to steal the squid ink from her father's vault for him. As a last ditch attempt to prove to Ursula that Hook only cares about having vengeance, Poseidon takes away the squid ink. Overcome with anger at losing his chance at revenge, Hook removes Ursula's singing voice so Poseidon can never use her gift to lure sailors to their doom ever again. Desperate to change her life, Cinderella makes a deal promising Rumplestiltskin an unknown price. After she attends a ball and wins the heart of a prince, Rumplestiltskin reveals he desires her first-born child. With the Blue Fairy's help, Cinderella tricks the Dark One into signing a new deal with a magic red quill coated with squid ink, which freezes him in place. Now paralyzed, he is transported to his jail cell to keep him from taking Cinderella's child. Secretly, Rumplestiltskin takes a jar of squid ink with him to his prison. In exchange for information about the Dark Curse, Snow White tells him her unborn child's name, Emma. Aware that the child, born of true love, has immense power, Rumplestiltskin writes down Emma's name repeatedly on parchment using squid ink as an attempt to remember her even if the curse takes away his memories. Rolling up the parchment, he hides it as a scroll in the cell and leaves it behind once the curse takes him to another land. }} After Mary Margaret learns from David about using squid ink to combat Cora, she goes with Emma, Mulan and Aurora to find some at Rumplestiltskin's cell. There, they find the ink jar is empty, but discover a piece of parchment with Emma's name repeatedly written on it. Upon being trapped and left in the cell by Cora and Hook, Mary Margaret suddenly remembers Cora practicing magic from her spell book, and the way she used to make the magical substance appear. She demonstrates this by blowing the ink off of the parchment, which forms a cloud that disintegrates the cell bars, allowing them to escape. During the mission to rescue Henry from Peter Pan, Neal kills a colossal squid by the lake so Mr. Gold can extract squid ink from it. They storm into Pan's camp, where Neal shoots an arrow at Pan, which is coated at the shaft with squid ink. While Pan is still paralyzed, he tells Neal about a prophecy that Mr. Gold wants to keep from happening by murdering Henry. Neal later demands an explanation from his father, who reluctantly acknowledges that the prophecy spoke of a boy, presumably Henry, who will help him find his son, but who is ultimately his own undoing. Despite that Mr. Gold insists this was before he discovered Henry is his grandson, Neal becomes afraid he will return to his old bad habits, and then presses a leaf coated in squid ink into his father's palm to paralyze him. }} Since learning from the dreamcatcher that Emma prevented his impending death by turning him into a Dark One, Hook turns on her, as his interests deviate towards getting revenge on Mr. Gold, who he challenges to a duel to the death. Before the fight occurs, Emma returns the remaining squid ink to Mr. Gold. She asks him to use it on Hook to buy her time so she can retrieve the dreamcatchers Hook stole from her, however, Mr. Gold refuses, citing that he wants to win the battle with honor instead of relying on magic. After Belle being told by her son that that the answer to defeating Mr. Gold is right in front of her, she awakens from the world and finds a book she was reading before she fell asleep. Hook realizes the book is written in squid ink, and then, he instigates a confrontation with Mr. Gold, while Emma ambushes the man with squid ink, paralyzing him so they can look for the shears. After the ink wears off, Mr. Gold slips out of the shop to go after Belle. }} }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Squid ink first appeared in "The Price of Gold", but it wasn't identified as squid ink until "Into the Deep". *Squid ink cannot work long on extremely powerful people, like Mr. Gold who has all the powers of the previous Dark Ones prior to Zoso, or the Black Fairy. Appearances de:Tintenfischtinte Category:Magic Category:Magic Neutralizers Category:Elements with Wish Realm Versions